Consolation In The Rainy Night
by mod-soul64
Summary: Not wanting to be alone in the night with a horrible thunderstorm outside, Ritsuka makes Soubi come over for some comforting. Along the way, some words from the heart are spilled out as the rain falls. -Takes place during volume eight, Oneshot-


**I wrote this earlier when we had on/off thunderstorms today. Enjoy and please review! 3**

* * *

Bright flashes of light illuminate the room every ten seconds, followed by deafening claps of thunder. Rain batters the rooftop like pebbles being poured onto the ground from the top of a skyscraper.

I hate storms during the night.

Because on nights like these, Mother gets in a horrible mood.

The beatings hurt more than ever, she scratches me, pulls my hair.

And when she's done I head back to my room and bury myself under the covers just like now. Before I met Soubi, I used to think about Seimei. Even when I met Soubi I still thought about Seimei. Of course, now when it rains, thinking about Seimei is like wondering if the rapist down the street will kidnap you sometime soon.

Seimei is no longer a happy memory.

Seimei is painful now, to me, because of what he did to Soubi.

All I have now is Soubi.

If I phone Soubi though, who knows what he'd do to me in a dark bedroom when it's just the two of us. That perv.

But still, this loneliness is getting unbearable.

I flip open my cellphone, being blinded by the screen's brightness for a few seconds. I blink a few times and open up a message template, typing:

"Come over here."

A minute or so later I get a reply:

"It's raining outside."

I send back a reply to him:

"It's an order."

I receive no answer back, but ten minutes later there is a knock at my window, almost inaudible over the thunder. I crawl out of bed and open the window for the drenched blond.

"Nice job on forgetting an umbrella, Soubi."

"Your text sounded urgent."

"Whatever. Go towel off before you catch cold. It's an order."

He shrugs off his coat and heads to the bathroom while I slip back into bed.

Geez, he's stupid. I guess men really can do stupid things when they're in love.

He comes back shortly with a towel around his neck, at least from what I can see in the darkness.

"So, why did you text?"

"Get in bed with me."

He doesn't respond, a flash of lightning showing me the raised eyebrow in his expression.

"Dammit you pervert, I didn't mean it like that!!!" I exclaim frantically, throwing a pillow at his silhouette. Soubi catches the pillow with a laugh and climbs under the cover next to me.

Neither of us starts a conversation.

Crap! This is awkward, why did I even bother to invite him!? But my muscles decide to ignore my brain and start one, by flinging my body into his arms.

"Ritsuka?"

"Soubi…I'm weak. Mother beat me again…I know I should be used to it by now but it's worse, it's always worse when it rains like this. I…I…"

I kiss him softly, but with honesty. He pauses for a moment, then wraps his arms around my waist.

"You understand what I'm trying to say don't you, Soubi?"

"Yes Ritsuka, I do." He kisses me back,, bringing my body even closer to his own. He's so warm, his touch; so loving.

"Soubi?"

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

I pull myself up, kissing him again. Nervously, I pry his lips open with my tongue, and begin to explore his mouth, slowly pulling away when I'd tasted enough of him.

"I think I'm…no, I am in love with…you…" I choke out, hiding my blushing face from him, not like he'd be able to see me anyways.

He inhales and exhales normally, not responding at first. Suddenly, he's on top of me, delivering the same kiss back with double the passion.

"Ritsuka, I've been waiting a long time for you to say that."

"Just because I finally admitted it doesn't mean that you're allowed to do anything to me though!" I exclaim and flick him with my tail.

He laughs at my action and strokes my ears, causing me to let out a purr.

"Don't worry, that decision is yours to make when the time comes. Besides, you're incredibly adorable with your ears in the first place," he murmurs, gently gnawing on one of them.

"S-Soubi!!"

"What, does that embarrass you?"

I snuggle against him, making him embrace me again, trying to control my immense happiness.

"Soubi, stay with me. Just like this."

His lips brush my own.

"Of course, Ritsuka. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
